Be My Girlfriend
by weirdogirl
Summary: Gray wants to tell Juvia that he's not interested in her, and he asks Lucy to "pretend" to be her girlfriend. Juvia doesn't believe them and dares them to kiss. Will they be able to do it? Gray x Lucy


**A/N:**

**Yes it's a Gray x Lucy fic peeps. I think this isn't a huge fan couple but I just love 'em! So I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy reading my crappy piece of art folks! XD**

**OH and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Lucy looked from left to right, up to down, with sharpened eyes before entering her home. No sign of an idiotic dragon-slayer anywhere. With one last check, she sighed heavily and entered flopping down on her bed. What a tiring day, she just came from a mission with Erza, Gray and Natsu. And naturally, it was tiring. And once again, her precious clothes had been ripped off. She really needs to go shopping again. Yes again. Since the job's prize money was high enough, she decided to go out tomorrow. She nodded to herself and thought of having a warm bath to clear away all the exhaustion of today's happenings. Other than the mission, the guild was in chaos like alway, this time Lucy got caught in, getting hit with a flying chair from who knows where. Rubbing her back on the memory she began to undress when suddenly, Gray came in, half naked as usual.

"LUCY!" he screamed rushing to her side

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted hastily getting a towel. Gray suddenly realized the situation and blushed hard.

"What the hell are you doing here! Ever heard of 'knocking!" Lucy scolded. Gray blushed and scratched his head.

"Sorry, hehe. Actually I came here to ask you a favor." he said, looking away.

"A favor?" she asked. Gray nodded, the blush gone replaced with a small smile. Lucy's forehead crumpled in confusion.

"What is it? Do you wanna borrow one of my spirits?" she asked, folding her arms, making her chest puff up. Gray as a man, couldn't help but smirk and look away at this.

"Nope. The thing is...it's Juvia." he muttered. Lucy immediately understood.

"Oh so you want me to tell her you don't like her? Gray, you should go and tell her personally!" she said, tightening her folded hands.

"No, well, yeah, I have no interest in her. But I don't wanna hurt the girl's feelings. I have a plan, and your sort of in it." he said.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked, getting somewhat interested.

"Pretent to be my girlfriend until she finds another guy." Gray said with a serious tone. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" she refused. Gray gave her the puppy dog face.

"Come on, Luce." he begged dropping to his knees.

"Why not Erza?" Lucy suggested, clearly regretting she asked.

"Are you serious?" he asked, petrified at her suggestion.

"Fine, what about Mirajane?" she suggested again. Gray gave her a look.

"WHY ME?" she wailed.

"Because your the perfect aliby. Mirajane already told me that Juvia thinks that your my love interest." he said. Lucy knew that Juvia thought that, which creeps her out sometimes. Where the hell did she get that idea?

"B-but..!"

"PLEASE?" he begged attempting to tug her clothes, luckily realizing that she was wearing a towel.

"FINE! I'll do it! But, there has to be something in it for me!" she agreed, giving Gray a glare. Gray grinned and stood up.

"What to do you want?" he asked. Lucy thought that he would refuse, but I guess he is desperate for this thing. She thought for a while.

"Clothes." she said. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"You want clothes?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"Okay..." he replied awkwardly.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, placing her hands on her waists. Gray shrugged.

"Nothing. Thanks, Luce! I owe you one!" he thanked punching her lightly on the shoulder, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"See ya tomorrow...babe." he waved, giving Lucy a wink before jumping off of her window. Lucy blushed hard. 'Babe'. That idiot just called me babe.

_Don't think damned thoughts Lucy! He was probably just acting to be you boyfriend already, you idiot!_

"Use the the door to get out you idiot!" she shouted from the window, though she didn't see him, she pretty sure knew that he heard her for she heard the faint chuckle of the half-naked ice mage. Lucy sighed and continued her earlier intentions. A nice warm bath to clear away her exhaustion, and now, to clear away her tension.

* * *

The following morning, Lucy made her way to the guild. Since Gray promised her more clothes, she guessed she didn't need to go shopping. Plus it's free. She giggled as she thought that. Maybe this thing with Gray isn't a bad thing. They we're just acting and all right?

When she opened the doors, a piece of a table came flying her way. She closed her eyes expecting another trip to the clinic, but when she opened them, she didn't feel the pain of the broken table, she felt _freezing_ arms cradling her.

"Are you alright, Luce?" Gray asked, concern on his face. Behind us was a chaotic rumble. Gajeel and Natsu were once again on a fight because of who knows why.

"Y-yeah.." she replied, a small tint of pink forming on my cheeks. Gray sighed in relief and put me down.

"NATSU!" he the shouted, stomping his way to his rival who was currently being tossed around by Gajeel. When he was sent flying Gray caught him and punched his face. Natsu enraged began to battle with Gray, Gajeel joined in and the three made even more chaos. Lucy rolled her eyes and went off to Mirajane.

"Can I have a drink, Mira?" she asked, leaning her chin on the table. Mirajane chuckled.

"Coming right up!" she chimed and went inside to get her usual drink. Just then she saw Juvia, who was as usual glaring at her. Sometimes she just couldn't understand that girl. Lucy sighed and wondered why she's so unlucky.

"WHY'D YOU THROW A CHAIR AT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gray shouted, turning everone silent. Including Natsu and Gajeel who suddenly froze. Lucy's face turned red and tried to hide behind the counter.

"G-Girlfriend?" Natsu asked dumbfounded

"Girlfriend?" Gajeel muttered.

"Girlfriend?" Juvia screamed.

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Gray has a girlfriend?"

"Ooooh! Gray's in luurrrveee!" Happy chimed, munching his fish in the corner.

Gray, blushed a bit but nodded.

"Yeah. Lucy's my girlfriend now." he said sure and firm. Everyone's head's turned to where Lucy was, then saw her tiptoing to the exit. When she realized the stares, she turned bright red again.

Natsu and Gajeel bursted into laughter, followed by the other men in the guild. The girls began to whisper and giggle. Except Erza, Juvia and Wendy. Erza just smirked and continued to eat her strawberry cake, Wendy just smiled at them, and Juvia, obviously looked close to tears and enraged at the same time.

"Y-you and Lucy? Bwahahaha!" Natsu hooted with laughter. "OH MAN! I think I'm gonna puke! AHAHAHA!" he boomed, making Gray smack his head. He glanced at Lucy and winked. Lucy squeaked.

"Ohoho! Gray and Lucy eh? Well about time that those two hooked up." Master Makarov commented, drowning his drink.

"This can't be! When did Gray confess?" Juvia asked outraged. Gray went to Lucy's side.

"Yesterday. At her house." he answered briefly. Juvia's eyes sharpened, suspicion deep in them.

"I don't believe you. I don't think you've taken interest in Lucy before!" she insisted. Gray smirked.

"You just think that, Juvia. I have always admired Lucy. I just didn't show it." he said casually, folding his hands. Everybody kept silent. Some even got a bit bored, no more fights just some serious talk. Everybody went back to their usual stuff to do. Some went out to do missions, some casually began their conversations. But Gray, Lucy and Juvia didn't move. Natsu and Happy together with Erza sat down and watched what's gonna happen.

Juvia, sniffled but didn't give up. She accusingly pointed at Lucy.

"The only way to prove this is you kiss Lucy! I know you can't just kiss the person whom you don't love! And the kiss has to be three minutes long!" she dared. Lucy's eyes popped wide! Gray was taken a back. Natsu guffawed again. Erza even chuckled. Lucy interestedly leaned closer.

Juvia smirked. She knew they were just lying. Nothing can take away her Gray.

"Well?" she asked, victorious.

Or so she thought.

"Fine, we'll do it! He is my boyfriend after all." Lucy suddenly exclaimed. Gray's head snapped to her. Juvia's eyes sharpened. From behind Natsu and Erza smirked.

"I want those clothes, Gray. And I will never let my friends down." Lucy whispered, a little tense. Gray smiled and nodded.

Gray slowly cupped Lucy's face, taking a look at her before gently placing his lips to hers. Juvia's lips trembled, her feet wobbling at the sight. Natsu's jaw dropped and Erza's eyes were wide open. Happy was half biting his fish.

Lucy felt her hands slowly climbing to Gray's neck, intertwining her fingers. Gray released her face and embraced her, careful not to break the kiss. He didn't care if it was three mintues now, actually he wanted it to be longer. Lucy thought the same way. A certain spark burst inside her the moment their lips met, like fireworks inside her head.

Both of them finally broke apart. Breathing hard, they didn't notice it took them longer that three minutes. Natsu was already snoring on the table, Happy happily continuing with his fish and Erza was gone. Juvia stood there frozen. Lucy and Gray blushed hard.

"I-I guess you two are in love..." she mumbled. Gray and Lucy nodded with full honesty. Juvia also saw this, at first they were just acting but now...they felt their true feelings.

"I can't interfere with that..I apologize for over-reacting.." she mumbled and began to walk away.

"Juvia!" Lucy called, Juvia stopped mid-step.

"I-I'm sorry..." she apologized. Juvia turned around, a smile on her face.

"That's alright Lucy. As long as you guys are happy, I'll be fine. But I will never give up with Gray! As long as I find a man much better than him, you'll still be my rival, Lucy! Remember that!" she said, with cheerfullness and skipped away. Lucy smiled and turned around. Gray was grinning at her.

"So you do like me?" he said, full happiness on his face. Lucy blushed.

"Actually, Lucy..what I told Juvia earlier...they were all true. I really did admire you. At first sight I was just attracted by your...you know..hotness. But as time goes by, my attraction for you grew. So...yeah." he mumbled blushing and scratching his head. Lucy giggled.

"Whatever, Gray. So what about my clothes?" she said folding her arms. Gray chuckled. He stripped.

"DON'T STRIP INFRONT OF ME!" Lucy paniced. Gray just chuckled even more.

"Your my girlfriend aren't you? So it's alright to strip infront of you. And you want clothes don't you?" he asked. Lucy fumed.

"I WANT NEW CLOTHES!" she continued to wail. Gray laughed. And tilted her chin.

"Whatever you want, princess. I will give you anything you want." he said softly. "Don't take that literally." he continued. Lucy chuckled. Gray smiled gently.

"Then we're going shopping later." Lucy said staring at Gray's eyes. He looked back. Both smiled.

"Then it's a date." he murmured and their lips met once again.

* * *

**Was it good? **

**Well I hope so!**

**This is my very first Fairy Tail story so I apologize for any wrong thing that I did. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

**I hope you like it, and please please PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
